


You should've known

by Angel1622



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fear, I mean; the situation is complicated, Love, M/M, Nakamaship, Serious Injuries, Torture, you'll find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel1622/pseuds/Angel1622
Summary: There were many things Sanji knew but only one heshould have.orNo matter how much Zoro insults him, Sanji doesn't react and it is annoying as hell.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 25
Kudos: 146





	You should've known

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I have no explanation for this. I mean, I am not a fan of shipping Zoro and Sanji and I usually preffer setting them as close friends, more like siblings, but this one needed it and when I say that I mean it needed it BADLY. This is something I wrote with zero preparation and without the slightest shreds of a plan.  
> As multiple works of similar topics have already appeared in the Archive, I'd like you to let me know if it doesn't resemble one of them too much - I don't want any trouble from other authors and I don't want to be called a plagiarist because I have no intention of copying anyone's work and I swear that all possible similarities come out of my subconsciousness. Thank you for your indulgence.  
> Have fun!

„Talk to me, cook.” Zoro growls, narrowing his eyes dangerously. He’s had enough of the bastard ignoring him. Damn it, arguing with him is one hell of annoying, but that’s a whole new level of pissing him off.

Everyone else on the ship has already fallen asleep, but not the swordsman. He still sits beside, trying to get a goddamned word out of the bastard.

Sanji doesn’t even flinch at his words, remaining absolutely indifferent to the swordsman’s anger. Zoro clenches his fists. The cook had been like that ever since they ran into those Marines in this town which’s name he could no longer remember. And _of course_ the bastard had to give Zoro tricky clues when running which led to their quick yet unexpected separation.

“You should have given me more specific clues, you bastard.”

Still no reaction from the other man. The swordsman’s brow twitches. Right, if separating from the other man wasn’t enough, he had to run into a dead end. If it wasn’t for his swords, he would had bitten the dust long ago, thank you very much. How hard was it to tell him where to head? And Sanji, for change, got all those Marines for himself.

“You should have leave some of them for me. The shitty cook you are, you couldn’t even get rid of them properly.”

But Sanji still refuses talking to him, goddamn it he won’t even _look_ at Zoro. It annoys the hell out of the swordsman and he has to use whatever self-control he still has to fight the urge to slash the cook into pieces. Because as soon as it turned out the division was commanded by a woman and Sanji was taken prisoner by the Marines it was _Zoro_ who had to go to the goddamned prison to snatch him. And now, not even a _fuck you_.

“You should have listened to Usopp when he told you it was dangerous there. Such a wimp like you didn’t stand a chance against those Marines, shitty cook.”

Right now, Zoro doesn’t even spare a look at the cook because _of course_ he won’t answer him. Frustration rises inside him as he remembers how he finally got to the place the cook was kept. He lost the way a couple of times, but there had always been a nice guy walking down the hallway who’d tell him where to head next when pushed to the wall with Kitetsu aimed at his throat and itching for blood.

“You should have let that mouth of yours tell them what you thought instead of shutting it up for once. You really do have no intuition, huh?”

For a moment, he thinks he notices the shitty cook shift slightly, but he know it’s only his imagination because Sanji _has_ to ignore him all the time. Or perhaps he’s just indifferent to what the swordsman is saying. Just like he was when he saw Zoro being guided into the same cell by the Marines that actually managed to convince him to lower his weapons. It’s not like Zoro was in the mood to argue with fifteen riffles aimed at his head anyway.

“You shouldn’t have made such a stupid face back then. I thought I was going to burst out laughing.”

Zoro’s tone is a little calmer now and he honestly doesn’t feel like blaming the cook for not speaking to him anymore. It doesn’t mean a _shitty swordsman_ wouldn’t be welcome though. Anything to break this goddamned silence between them. The swordsman feels like the situation is slowly driving him crazy. He reaches for the bottle laying by his side and opens it with his teeth. A loud _pop_ doesn’t even make Sanji flinch but honestly, the swordsman couldn’t care less by now.

The stupid face, huh. The one Sanji had when the Marines gagged Zoro and tied him up. Or when they took his swords from him. Or when he cursed their commander over and over. This stupid desperation. The one that didn’t suit the bastard’s face one bit. Clenched teeth, a deep frown. Trashing in his chains. If not given the situation they currently were in, Zoro would probably laugh at how the other man looked.

“You should have fucking told them what they wanted because we both knew Luffy would beat their asses even if they found him!”

Sanji obviously doesn’t give a dam about what he’s saying and Zoro can’t handle the fury rising inside him anymore. He slams his fist into the wall with all his force, feeling the surface curve. It doesn’t satisfy him one bit so he gives it another try. Or three. It’s not helpful and he doesn’t want to bother the others so he just slides to the floor, resignation fighting for dominance with the anger burning his insides. He takes a long sip from the bottle, hoping it will calm him down.

Of course the shitty cook wouldn’t spill any information about the crew’s current whereabouts or strength, but the Marine didn’t really seem bothered by it when he was putting on his brass knuckles. Zoro could even guess he liked Sanji’s resistance as a wide and particularly disgusting grin spread over his face and his eyes lit up with a dangerous spark. But a few hits to the face and ribcage wasn’t enough to get anything from the damned dartbrow, so soon the man got bored of it and took out a set of sharp looking knives.

“You should have known that Marine was a freak. Even I could tell, idiot.”

And as the first sip doesn’t cool down the swordsman, neither do the next ones. The wanted feeling of bliss is without reach and it makes the situation even more complicated. Zoro looks at the cook and curses. If it wasn’t for his pride, he would _beg_ the other man to say something, _anything_ because the previously annoying silence has turned quite heavy. But Sanji still wouldn’t even spare a look at him.

Stabbing knives into the cook’s limbs to check his reaction was visibly fucking amusing for the Marine as he chuckled whenever a particularly loud scream was torn from Sanji’s throat. Zoro remembered trashing in his own restraints, trying to gather the attention of the Navy’s man, but his eyes were fixed on Sanji, as though he was in a trance. Soon, the cook’s sky blue shirt looked like soaked in wine and it would even be quite funny if not the fact there was no wine.

The swordsman watched his friend hang loosely from the chains, taking short and shallow breaths. The stupid determination was gone and something started crawling inside Zoro’s mind. A feeling to that point always discarded and kept in the darkest corners of his head, never coming to light. _Fear._

“You should have listened to me for once back then, you know? Look, I know you’re mad at me and probably will never forgive me, but at least _look_ at me, cook!”

Zoro lets the empty bottle roll over to the other side of the room, his hand landing on the floor with a loud _thud_. He hadn’t felt so fucking hopeless in a very long time, and he’s not quite sure how to handle this whole situation. All because the shitty cook decided ignoring him would be a better form of annoying him rather than throwing insults at him. Pretty effective at the beginning, Zoro has to admit, but now he’s kind of clueless.

He can’t quite remember what he told Sanji back then, but one thing he was sure of – he had been _screaming._ Roaring with anger, probably wishing for the Marine to die a painful death. Begging the cook to start talking and stop further resisting the man because that guy was simply insane. But Sanji kept on that faint smirk of his, telling the guy to go fuck himself or something among those lines. He should had known the consequences weren’t worth it, that idiot.

The Marine laughed out loud at that one, that laugh Zoro remembered clearly, because right after it two other men walked into the room, each of them holding some sort of sticks made from iron. One of them was significantly thicker than the other, looking more like a truncheon than an actual stick. That was when the swordsman pulled on his binds so strongly he felt them tear the tiniest bit. He knew there was no time to waste, but still was powerless to stop what was coming.

“You should have spilled something! Anything! You already know they were serious, but still decided to act all-brave. As expected of the prince of Moronica, you shitty excuse for kitchen help!”

And as those words leave Zoro’s mouth, he feels his throat clench mercilessly, making him unable to speak. He slams his hand into his forehead, not wanting to look the cook in the eye, not _daring_ to. Sanji had all the rights to be mad at him for just sitting and watching, and it made the swordsman’s stomach churn.

The commander took his time, taking the thicker stick and carefully examining it, then walking right to the cook and taunting him with the visions of what _wonderful_ things he could do with the newly presented tool. And then, Sanji did the stupidest, most idiotic but at the same time extremely impressive, which Zoro would never admit, thing he probably could – he spat right into the man’s face.

That was when the composure and amusement the Marine seemed radiate all disappeared at once, his face twisting into a nasty grimace crowned with a deep frown. Without hesitation, he swung the truncheon at the cook’s leg.

The scream that tore the air was something Zoro had never heard before, and honestly he wished he never had. The sound was so full of pain and despair the swordsman could barely register it came from Sanji, of all people. Wild rage run through him as his gaze rested on the cook’s fractured shin, bent under an unnatural angle and he could swear he could see the bone cutting through the skin. The cook trashed in his restraints, his voice breaking when tears filled his eyes. Zoro didn’t think much about what he was doing but the next thing he recalled was his binds breaking loose.

And a lot of blood.

“You should have known I was terrible at directions! I already told you I’m sorry, okay? I know I screwed up and I admit that my sense of location is a complete mess but you know it right? Just say something, cook!”

Zoro’s eyes sting as he feels all his previous anger step away, leaving all the space for guilt that floods him. He runs a hand through his hair and pulls at it until the pain is strong enough to ease the mess inside him a little. He’s now breathing faster, trying to swallow the bile that had formed in his throat. He knows that he deserves it and that the cook isn’t going to stop this silent torture. Not that he has any reason to.

Getting out of the goddamned jail was all a blur, the hallways and faces becoming an indistinctive mass for Zoro’s brain. He didn’t care where he was, who he came across or if they were armed, he just ran with the half-conscious cook on his back mumbling something faintly. The swordsman knew the man was delirious, tears staining his cheeks and the limp, broken leg hanging like a broken part of a toy, blood running from the place the skin had been broken.

The maze continues on and on and when they’re finally on the surface, Zoro noticed that he could no longer hear the cook’s voice. For the first time in his life, he’s embraced by a fear so powerful he’s unable to move a finger. It lasts only for a second, but afterwards his legs felt like cotton and his breath became faster, uncontrollable. He frantically rushed towards the harbor, gritting his teeth and holding back a desperate cry for help.

“You… you shouldn’t have fallen asleep back then. We were almost on the ship. It was the shittiest possible time! Why the hell did you close your eyes?!”

Zoro’s voice breaks and turns into a whisper by the end of the sentence. He looks at the cook one last time but he knows that there is no insult coming his way, no cocky snort or an arrogant sigh is going to break the silence and there’s no kick aimed at his head. There’s no _shitty mosshead_ and no _muscle head_ that would annoy him because Sanji _isn’t_ going to talk back to him.

Not anymore. Not when Chopper’s probably crying himself unconscious somewhere outside the infirmary.

Zoro hides his face in his hands and is unable to hold back the tears anymore. He knows it looks pathetic and he knows the cook would laugh at him if he ever caught him in such state, but right now if it meant hearing his laughter he wouldn’t hesitate to spend the rest of the night like that. But no amount of his tears is going to bring Sanji back and it hurts more than _anything._

“You knew it all, right, cook?”

He curls at the feeling of pain rolling through him. His fist clenches around the material on his chest as it stabs and stings and feels like the greatest torture. The suffering doesn’t ease the feeling of guilt. It doesn’t make him feel better. It doesn’t revive the shitty cook so why the fuck does it hurt so much?

“You should’ve known one more thing.”

It takes a long while for the swordsman to gain the faintest control over his ragged, unsteady breath. He tries to breathe, but he can’t seem to calm down. He can’t see anything anymore as his vision is blurred by tears running down his cheeks and staining his clothes. Slowly, he reaches a hand and runs it through Sanji’s messed, golden hair. He clenches his fingers gently, his broken sobs sounding so loud in the silence surrounding them.

“You should’ve known that I love you, shitty cook.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readng this story!  
> Okay now, this is my very first ever attempt at wrting anything shipping anyone so I'd like to hear some opinions about how I did and if there's something that really hurt you and needs immediate improvement. I'm very opened for criticism from other authors and experienced readers, so don't worry, your comments are not likely to hurt my feelings. Seriously though, I love you guys and I'll appreciate if you showed me the way :)  
> I honestly have no idea about how this presens itself among other fics, because honestly it feels kind of like stepping into the unknown. I hope you enjoyed it though. See you soon!  
> Angel1622


End file.
